thesimschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Watts
Matt Watts is a young Alchemist and founding member of the Fuglies. He is a rare mix breed of werewolf and witch who is gifted in alchemy. He is a very animated guy who loves to care for the people around him. He lives alone with his mother who is rarely home. His father died when he was younger for reason he doesn't know about nor does his mother ever talk about. Matt Watts is the human Sim counterpart of Glee Wiki User One Three Hill. Biography Early Life Born to the Mason and Laura Watts, Matt was named after his father's longtime friend, thereby making him Matt's godfather. Prior to his birth, his parents and the Head Master learned of a threat over the family's life that the stress of giving birth would compromise the baby within Laura. As a precaution, Laura was taken to a top-secret location outside the city with as her midwives, guarded by werewolves, witches and Tony to keep the seal that hides their location in place. Through unknown means, a masked werewolf who intended to take the baby for his own evil ends uncovered their plans. After killing the midwives and werewolves and witches, the masked man took the newborn Matt hostage as a means of separating Mason from Laura in order to steal her status as Alpha. Mason quickly sprung into action, however, by the time he secured Matt at a safer location, the masked man had succeeded in taking Laura's alpha powers and used it to slaughter Mason's coven. Mason managed to save Laura and left Matt in her care before he went to protect the coven. After having severed the mask from the werewolf he discovered that it was Paul, his brother-in-law and his wifes brother. With the power of the werewolves he killed plus his sister's alpha powers Paul grew to power and the only way to stop him was to seal it within Matt, believing that his son would someday have need of the power of a wolf pack to protect himself if someone would ever try to her him or his mother. However, Paul's power was too immense for the seal to hold, and thus Mason was forced to sacrifice his soul in order to first weaken the werewolf by splitting its Yin and Yang energy amongst himself and his son before succumbing to his wounds a fatal blow from the wolf meant for their son. Suddenly Matt was left without a father and being shunned by his father's coven for his uncle's was forced to take his mothers last name as Sir Elton believed it was best that nobody knew that he was a hybrid in hopes of keeping him safe. Despite Mason's dying wish to see his son heralded as a hero, only the The Head Master and a small number of the witches could put their pain of loss aside and honor this request. The majority of the coven, consumed with bitterness over the lives lost and destruction in the wake of Paul's attack, resented Matt for it, unable to separate the beast from the boy, and with some even seeing him as the evil itself. In the interest of protecting Matt and in the hope that the younger generations would not emulate this position, Sir Elton passed a decree of secrecy that strictly prohibited the adults from divulging Matt's status. This policy was not entirely effective, as many of Matt's peers followed their parent's example and shunned him. As the years went on Laura's pack grew more protective of her as she pulled her hate and resentment into her work and building a legacy for her son. Though this only strained her relationship with Matt. The social isolation would cause Matt to develop a need to be acknowledged through various actions. S1= The Story of Matt In the first episode Matt has been punished with detention once again for being caught in a fight even though he was the victim. Upset that once again blamed and punished for actions he had no control of caused Matt to be at his final straw with the teacher of the school. He was then comforted by one of the new teachers Michael Reisz. The young teacher baited Matt in and manipulated him into trusting him. It was then that he revealed to Matt his magical background fully sealing the trust with Matt. Once he got Matt alone he tried to kill him revealing that Matt had a power within him that didn’t belong to him. Matt blinded Michael giving him enough time to run away. As he was running, Matt bumped into his school teacher, Jared, who helped Matt whenever he didn’t go home. When he demanded Matt to follow him, Matt quickly attacked him revealing that it was the teacher pretending to be Matt. Micheal then revealed himself to also being in a magical disguise. Fearing that Matt would side with Jared, Micheal revealed the secret that he had been carrying the essence of his Uncle and those he killed within him, a power source never to be held. As he was about to kill Matt and Jared they were saved by Sir Elton John. Elton John then explained to Matt why he was attacked that that possibly more would be on the way which was why he allowed Matt to begin practicing as a witch with his friends. Once Matt and his friends discovered their abilities and background they came together to start their own group of magical beings who protect the innocent. At the start things seemed to be off because of the different personalities within the group that their teacher who was revealed to be a hunter, trained them and forced them to learn teamwork. As everyone scrambled about Matt took matters into his own hands and tried to do things solo. After understanding that his way isn’t the only he teamed up with Kyler and soon they would group with the others. After the school year finished, Matt agreed to spend the summer with the fuglies instead of an uneventful summer alone in a practically empty house. As they were on the road they spotted a man in need of help. Once they got out to help him two vampires appeared and tried to kill them all, they realized that there was something more important they had to do first which was escort him home to his town where he could help treat the ill. Matt and the other took full control the vampires and headed on their way. After the vampires were slain the doctor explained that the evil beings want him dead as he has synthesized a way to not only health the sick but also make them temporarily grant immunity to vampire mind control. With such great news the fuglies decided to spend their time as active bodyguards for the doctor. They were soon attacked by the demon, another of assassin sent to kill the doctor, he engaged the fuglies in battle. When the demon captured Tots, Matt quickly sprang into action. With Kyle and Kyler's assistance, they were able to free Tots, who in turn knocked the demon off guard giving the others a chance to finish him off. However, he found a way to disguised himself in a death like state and fade away, in actuality he placed himself in a sleep to restore him for the next time he confronted the group. Kyle suspected that the demon was still alive, which prompted the group to become more acquainted which each other’s abilities. From this Matt and Kyler both developed a competitiveness between each other over the exercise, each determined to complete the out do the other, and subsequently motivating each other to do better. |-| S2= TBA Personality Matt has a number of childish traits, such as being a very picky eater and carries around a bright red super mario bros wallet. He also sometimes has a habit of giving people he meets nicknames when he can't remember as shown when he offended the Elton John by not calling him "Head Master". He can be quite perverted, being quick to make a dirty pun or joke and once tried to sneak a peak in the women's bath when the opportunity presented itself. Despite these quirks, Matt is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. Abilities Initially, Matt didn't display much talent in terms of being a witch. When he first found that he was a witch he struggled with spells and had failed to grasp any of the techniques his friends learned. In fact, while he could not produce a proper project his powers which is the basic step of magical control. However, through sheer willpower and perseverance, Matt managed to push past this stumbling block to learn very difficult and complex techniques as a late bloomer. Matt's rapid growth during the first 3 seasons enabled him to fight on par with noteworthy prodigious and skilled witches such as Kyler, as well as master several high-level techniques, usually within the allotted time frame. Several highly skilled witches, including the legendary Flawless Ones, have noted Matt's great potential. Magic Naturally, Matt alone possesses a massive amount of magic, which is estimated to be at least four times greater than Xtina's. Like his mother, Matt's essence is special, which was part of the reason why he was able to handle the power given to him from Paul being sealed. Early in his supernatural career, he had very little magical control, causing him to waste more magic than necessary, however his natural reserves made up for this flaw. Even when Slash sealed his magic, further disrupting his already poor magical control, it had little to no noticeable affect on Matt's magic reserves other than his ability to access the werewolf pack's power when angered. Over time, once this issue was pointed out to him, Matt learned greater magic control, allowing him to not waste magic unnecessarily. Werewolf Transformation Combined with his already massive magic reserves, being the host of Paul's power gives Matt a reserve a hundred times greater than Xtina's. Due to being the host of all that power his entire life and inheriting his mother's special essence, Matt's power was more effectively mixed with the pack's. Because of this, Matt can perform very magic-taxing techniques in quick succession without feeling fatigued. When tapping into the pack's power, Matt gains enhanced speed, strength and healing. Later, Matt had finds that he only has one half of the packs power and once he receives the other half inside him and seemingly restored as one being, presumably increasing Matt's strength and magic reserves even more. At first, Matt could only access Paul's power when he was enraged or his life was in danger, but after training, Matt learned how to access the power by consciously requesting the wolf for help. However, while Matt was able to utilize the first stage of the transformation, he only had the briefest of control of his own actions. If he fell deeper into a rage, Matt could slip into stage two, losing himself to Paul's negative influence and going berserk, requiring outside help to suppress the wolf's magic. Because of these drawbacks, Matt wouldn't make use of the pack's power until he was given the means of controlling the magic completely. Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Alchemist Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Fuglies Category:Summer Time Sadness